


Jag and Dinner

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Series: Jaguar!Loki [2]
Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Dinner, F/M, Reader-Insert, kind of executive!Au, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What type of gentleman would Loki be if he didn't wine and dine you too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jag and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel and I had mildly been planning on it, so I guess here goes. It's been a while since I made a new work on AO3 and forgot how to tag... Let's see if I can figure out how to make a short series to go with this.

When the doorbell rang after your shower, you jumped. You had already dressed and were standing in your bedroom, eyeing your reflection in the mirror. It seemed you had half expected him not to show.

“Hey.” You smiled at Loki as he stood in the doorway.

The man in question wore long black slacks, a deep green dress shirt, black vest, and a simple (yet clearly expensive) black sports jacket. His long black hair hung loosely framing his face and resting on his shoulders.

“You look ravishing.” Loki replied softly, eyes roving over your figure.

You wore a short cut, strapless black dress, flat along the top and hugging your figure nicely. It went midway down your thigh so it wasn’t quite modest, but then, the events of today hadn’t exactly been modesty invoking.

Besides, one of your friends had helped you pick it out ages ago, hoping you’d get back into the dating scene sooner rather than later.

And here you were, finally wearing it.

Loki interrupted your thoughts, gripping your hand lightly and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “My lady?”

Your mouth dropped open and you blushed deeper.

“I did say I would ask you to dinner.”

You laughed weakly, “I almost didn’t know if you would show.”

“What type of gentleman would I be if I didn’t even buy you dinner?”

You snorted, “Our behavior earlier wasn’t very ‘gentlemanly’.”

Loki hummed, smirking as ever. “Well there’s a time and a place for everything, and I would still love dessert.”

Your eyes widened.

“Pudding, perhaps? Chocolate?” Loki added innocently.

“Yea, that sounds good.” You took Loki’s proffered hand and followed him out to his Jaguar parked in the driveway. “We could’ve just walked over.” You muttered lightly.

“Nonsense.” Loki walked you over to the passenger door, opened it and helped you in, returning to the driver’s side and sitting down. “Do forgive me, but I prefer to wear gloves while driving.” Loki slipped his hands into a pair of driving gloves.

You tried not to ogle the pale slender digits wrapped in the black leather, only a small patch of skin visible on the back of each hand, but it was quite difficult. There was the added difficulty of remember just what those fingers were capable of doing to you.

Almost unbidden, your legs shifted on the seat, you tried to pass it off as getting comfortable, but the look Loki gave you suggested that he was all too aware of his effect on you. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, you turned your attention to admiring the car’s interior. It had beautiful black leather seats, a complicated looking instrument panel, black leather paneling, and an intricately designed stick shift to boot.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Loki winked at you, flexing his hand on the stick shift and slowly coaxing the car to life. Lazily, he back out of the driveway, turning into the street, but then you were off with a roar.

* * *

You sat there in silence, just admiring the car, the scenery flying past, and the driver. Mostly the driver.

Your entire shower had been spent reliving the afternoon, trying to wrap your mind around the turn of events. Today had started with such a simple and boring jog, and ended with… Well it hadn’t ended yet. As they say, the night is still young.

You wouldn’t know it, but Loki kept casting you sideways glances, curious of what you were thinking, but unwilling to pry. It had taken him quite some time to decide an outfit. He had only made a show of claiming you dirtied his car, it was quite easily remedied.

* * *

When the jag finally pulled to a stop, you were in the middle of an urban portion of the city. Each block was filled to the brim with shops and stores, and the occasional restaurant. However Loki pulled to a stop near a completely unmarked building save for a simple redwood door. You frowned slightly, unimpressed with its outward appearance.

Loki noticed your disapproval and chuckled softly. "Darling, you have to go inside, and try the food, before making such faces."

"There's no signs outside." You frowned deeper.

"It's very exclusive, you've no idea the connections one must have to get in." You were relatively new to the area, not even settled into your job yet - you had recently transferred from a smaller division and been given a major promotion to boot. Even though you had been living in your current house for a few weeks, you had been so busy commuting to your old place of work that you hadn’t seen much of the area. Your old place had sold quite fast, which was fortunate, but still, left little time for actual socializing. It figured there was such an exclusive restaurant you hadn't heard of. That promotion had been what allowed you to afford such a modest house.

Loki chuckled again, "trust me, won't you?" He opened his door and got out, quickly rounding over to your side of the car and opening it for you. Once again, he offered you his hand. You hadn't even noticed him remove his gloves. "Please? My lady?"

You sighed, "alright. I'm trusting you."

"Fantastic." Loki purred, slowly leading you towards the door. There was the faint chirping as the Jag's locks clicked behind you, and then the two of you were inside. It looked nothing like the unassuming exterior, decorated to the nines and absolutely brimming with extravagance.

"Mr. Laufeyson, a pleasure to have you here again." A waiter said, approaching you as soon as the door swung shut.

Momentarily, the two of you were seated, menus placed before you. There were no prices listed on the menu and that instantly concerned you. Loki simply laughed, assuring you that he would foot the bill. It was after all, he said, the least he could do to thank you for such a lovely afternoon.

During your dinner conversation, you managed to gloss over admiring him over the last several weeks.

All too soon, dinner was over. The chocolate pudding had been exquisite, and you were just a tad bit tipsy from the wine you had consumed. Loki helped you from the restaurant, arm supportingly wrapped around your waist and guided you back to the Jag.

"This has been absolutely wonderful Loki, thank you." You smiled leaning back into your seat.

Loki smiled warmly back at you, "I've quite enjoyed it myself. It's been quite some time since I've gone out like this, particularly with a woman as beautiful as yourself."

You smiled impishly, "so you've gone out with other women?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "I'm sure I pale in comparison to the usual caliber of men that attract your fancy."

You snorted, "Hardly. You're the hottest guy I've-" you snapped your mouth shut, surprised by your own brazen admission. "I well."

Loki chuckled, "I appreciate the compliment. As for me, I'm not sure I've known any beautiful women such as you in all my long years."

You felt yourself blushing, "thank you Loki, I've had a wonderful night."

"Would you like me to drive you home now?" He asked with an air of anticipation, as though he had another offer but was afraid to admit it.

"Or?"

"Or what?" His eyes sparkled, that mischief you had started to notice.

You leaned over, hand touching his thigh lightly. "I thought we mentioned something about dessert."

A wolfish grin slowly spread across Loki's face, "did we now?"

"Oh definitely." You leaned across the center armrest and reached up to stroke his face. "Perhaps we should get going?"

Loki leaned forward pressing his lips to yours in a fierce kiss. He quickly pulled away and growled, "why wait, love?"

You giggled lightly, finally gently pushing him off you. Loki pulled back, surprised and slightly confused. Holding up a finger and winking at him, you slipped off your heels and moved to crawl into the backseat. You made sure to curve your back, showing off your shapely rear and brushing against him ever so slightly. "Well?" You asked in a throaty whisper, sitting in the middle of the backseat, legs splayed wide.

Loki's gaze drifted from your face and down your dress, eyes widening, "oh you naughty girl." His eyes dilated, nearly black with lust as he realized you had forgone any panties.

You pulled your dress up, revealing your sex more to him. Then slowly, you raised a finger at him, motioning him over. With the other finger, you slowly slid your finger along your slit, gently reminding him of what was waiting.

Any hesitation that he might have held quickly vanished as he realized you were already wet for him. Loki hummed in mild amusement, already working to crawl back to you. "In the car pet? We might damage the upholstery."

"I'm sure it can be fixed easily enough." Then you hesitated, finding a chance to tease him. You closed your legs and moved away from him, "unless you don't want to?"

"Damn the upholstery." Loki growled pressing his mouth to yours and kissing you fiercely. You smiled into the kiss. Loki slid his hands up your thighs, once more spreading your legs. He turned you to the side so your back was to the door and he could kneel over you from the other side. You reached up and gripped his hair, tugging the black locks slightly and causing him to moan.

Taking advantage of his partially opened mouth, you slipped your tongue in. Loki allowed you to lead the kiss, instead focusing on slowly grazing his hands up your side and reaching for the zipper on your dress. You gripped the front of his shirt, pulling yourself closer and giving him better access. At last you pulled away for breath, smiling coyly as he slowly peeled your dress from you. When it was finally unzipped, he tossed it to the side and turned his attention to your exposed breasts. His surprisingly chilly tongue darted out, swirling around the nipple until it was pert and hard. With his other hand, he lightly fondled it, enjoying the weight. Then he switched nipples, his mouth on the other and hand massaging the first.

You threw your head back, moaning in lust. "You are absolutely stunning." He murmured softly, finally pulling away to admire you. You bit your lip nervously. In this position, your stomach was particularly scrunched up and it certainly wasn't as flattering as you'd have liked. Hesitantly at first, you reached forward and began to unbutton his dress shirt, enjoying the cotton texture under your fingers but looking forward to actually feeling him again.

With Loki's help, guiding your hands, he was soon out of his shirt and trousers and boxers pulled down to his knees. He knelt over you, one hand maintaining balance against the window behind you. You had your legs splayed beneath him, one pressed against the back of the seat, the other nearly in the driver's seat.

"Not my best idea," Loki muttered between kisses on your neck and throat, "but I can't wait."

"Then fuck me already." You growled. Loki pulled away from you, gazing down in amusement.

Slowly, never looking away, he slid a single finger into your cunt and pumped once. "Is that what you wanted?" He cooed lightly.

"You know damn well what I want." You growled back, cutting off with a gasp as Loki thrust another finger in, setting a ruthless pace. In seconds he had found your sweet spot, curling and thrusting his fingers against it as your body shook on the verge of orgasm. His thumb slid over your clit, applying the faintest pressure. "Loki I'm-" you gasped out just as he stopped pulling away.

"Another time pet, but I can't wait." You nodded eagerly as Loki aligned himself with your entrance. "Ready?"

"Just fuck me already!"

Without another word, he thrust into you, his massive cock filling you completely. He stilled for a moment, allowing you to adjust. Apparently you were still slightly tender from the afternoon's activities, but that didn't stop your desire for more now. Loki set a ruthless pace, the hand not holding himself up, gripping your hips tightly as he pounded into you. You shifted your hips, rising to meet his thrusts with a number of your own. His long cock was able to strike exactly where your body needed. As he thrust, he moved his mouth to your nipple and bit down. His thumb shifted over your hip and found your clit and began to rub it vigorously. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin. With another well angled thrust, you found your release kissing him fiercely to muffle your scream. As your cunt tightened around his cock, you felt his body shudder and his own release came, spilling himself within you. The two of you continue rocking in unison, riding the after effects of your orgasms before Loki finally collapsed against you, unable to hold himself up anymore. He leaned into, both your bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, and gasping for air.

Loki’s face lay pillowed into your breasts as you slid your fingers along his back, admiring the marks you had left. He slowly pulled away from you, his flaccid cock sliding out at long last. He leaned against the opposite door, your legs tangled together in the middle of the seat. "I suppose I should take you home now." Loki mused mildly as he pulled his trousers back up and re-buttoned them.

You looked around for your dress, sighing as you realized how hard it would be to put back on in the confines of the car. "Yea, alright."

Sighing, he absently smoothed his hand through his hair, "do you need help?"

"Nah, I can get it. I should be fine by the time we get back." Loki nodded, pulling his shirt back on but not bothering to button it. It was nice being able to still admire his sculpted form. Nicer still, watching him crawl back into the front seat and getting a delightful view of his ass.

* * *

Before too long you were back in your driveway, in the front passenger seat and mostly dressed beside Loki. "Well, I guess this is goodnight." You smiled, glancing at Loki.

"If you want." He murmured back, leaning over to kiss you. As he moved, he reached for your hand and placed it over his crotch. When he pulled away, breaking the kiss, he whispered, "I'll think of you." And winked.

Your mouth dropped open, realizing he was hard again. "Already?"

"You've no idea, darling."

You glanced back to the backseat then out to your home. Bracing yourself for what you were about to suggest, you said, "well the night is still young. And I've yet to have anyone over, no housewarming party yet."

Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well we've already christened my car, perhaps I can return the favor."

You grinned, "I'd like that."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry how it turned out... I hope it's not too bad


End file.
